


Patience

by annihilation- (horsegrl), Chrysantheous



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Aftercare, Arguing, BBW, Begging, Bondage, Collar, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Gift, Mask, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Revenge kinda, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vibrator, blowjob, fluffy aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysantheous/pseuds/Chrysantheous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience will always be rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s noon, and I’m home alone, pacing the floor and bored out of my mind. He left the bed cold and empty when he slipped out to band practice early this morning, and now I’m feeling the same. He’s only been gone for a few hours, but I already miss him. 

Remembering the touch of his hands on my body from the night before, his voice rasping needily in my ear, I curse him in my imagination silently. Sighing, I fall backwards onto the couch behind me and proceed to take my phone out of my pocket; no new messages. I huff to myself and bite the inside of my cheek. He must be really busy. A crooked grin crosses my face. Time to spread the joy, I decide. Time to reach out and touch someone, to remind him of what’s waiting for him, wanting and more than willing. 

Chuckling darkly, I text: “Hey babe! I miss u! Can’t wait til ur home. :* ;)”. I hit send and wait for a response. 

After what seems like an eternity, I get a text back. I smile when I see it’s him. “Hey sweet thing. Ill b home in a few more hrs. B patient ;)”.

I lay the phone on the couch beside myself and roll my eyes hard. Be patient? Not on my watch. Not while I’m home alone and doing absolutely nothing other than driving myself crazy. 

Suddenly, a brilliant idea springs into my head. I run into the bedroom and immediately begin my search to find something more…comfortable. I search my drawers for the best piece of lingerie I can find. I pull out a black lace babydoll nightdress I haven’t used in ages. I dig a little farther and manage to find the matching panties. 

“Hmm, this’ll do,” I mutter to myself.

I quickly change out of my clothes, and into the nightdress. I look at myself in the mirror, and admire how the lace perfectly accentuates my curvaceous body. It nicely pushes my rather large breasts together, and drapes itself over my wide hips. I bite my lip as I run my finger down my cleavage. This will do nicely, I decide. I do a small twirl in the mirror before walking away to find the pièce de résistance; my collar. 

I reach underneath the bed, and pull out The Chest. The Chest is covered in indigo colored suede, lined with a black border. I open it and rummage through its contents until I find my black collar. I pull it out and examine it: It’s a black leather collar with a big silver ring on the front. I push The Chest back under the bed, and grab my phone once more. I walk in front of the full-length mirror and pose. I place the collar between my teeth and begin to take pictures. 

After I was satisfied, I send one to him. Giggling, I lay the collar down and crawl up on the bed to wait. I lounge around, watching some TV to try to occupy myself. After what seems like an eternity, I finally feel a vibration, and know I have a notification. Smirking, I read his message: “Omg. Fuck… U r in trouble. Just u wait til I get home, u lil minx.” 

 

Along with the text, I also receive a picture. I grin and bite my lower lip. He sent me a picture of the bulge in his pants. “Oh yes,” I whisper to myself as I roll over only my stomach. “Mission accomplished.”

I consider how best to proceed. He was obviously enjoying this, so who am I to deprive him? Looking down at my breasts, which were straining against the black lace, I flipped the camera on my phone. 

Snapping an absolutely devastating shot of my cleavage, I send back: “Trouble? Me? Looks like ur the one with the problem ;)”

My phone buzzes almost immediately: “u better b ready for me when I get home, u have no idea.” This was accompanied by another picture. He was gripping his straining cock through his pants. I groan at the sight and feel my cunt tighten at the thought of what was to come.

A few hours pass interminably before I hear a car pull into the driveway. I skip merrily towards the window, carefully pulling the curtain aside to peek out. 

I feel a blush creep across my face as he opens the car door and swings his long legs out. Rising to his full height, he slams the car door shut and hits the locks. I take a moment to let my eyes play over him, enjoying the sight of his deep, solid chest, and shoulders I longed to dig my fingers into. I shake myself, coming back to reality. He’s home, and the game is afoot.

Still in my nightdress, I scurry to the bathroom. Pulling the door partially closed behind me, I pause to turn up the heat and hang a pair of towels over the heater to warm for later. I cross to the bathtub and began to run a bath for us both. 

As the warm water rushes out of the faucet, I feel myself become more anxious in anticipation of the events that were about to take place. The pictures of his cock make me shiver as I replayed our brief exchange over in my head. I was so ready for him, ready to play. I bend over the tub as I fill the water with lavender scented bubble soap, enjoying the warmth of the water sluicing through my fingers as I lazily stir the bubbles. I arch my back, making my backside look rather nice to anyone who decided to walk in at that particular moment. 

 

I begin to slowly peel my dress off, shivering gently as it cascades down over the swell of my breasts, and letting the fabric pool around my feet. Clad only in my sheer panties, I close my eyes, sighing deeply. The warmth of the bathroom, the intoxicatingly sweet scent of lavender and my rising arousal clouds my mind. 

Utterly lost in my haze, I begin to run my hands over my almost naked body. I lick my lips as my hands travel across my full figure. From my neck, they slowly move down to my breasts, cupping each one and giving them a firm squeeze. A soft moan escapes me as my hands continue down to my round midsection. I knew I didn’t fit society’s standard of beauty, but goddamn, I knew I was hot despite that. I had a lover who knew it, who couldn't get enough of me, and was also turned on by my confidence.

My hands find their way down to the waistband of my very transparent panties. I gyrate my hips, imagining myself as an exotic dancer, imagining his eyes playing over my curves. I grin and bite my lip as my thumbs begin to hook into the waistband of my panties. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbing me from behind startle me. I let out a loud yelp, and squirm as I struggle to free myself from this person’s hold. A face presses against my neck. 

“Honey, I’m home,” he purrs. I recognize the raspy voice, and a crooked grin immediately spread across my face. 

His warm breath caresses my skin, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I feel a hardness press up against my backside as he pulls me tightly against himself. It was plain to see he was just as eager as I was, making my cunt tense up again. 

“Hm. It seems as if you were bad while I was away.” 

His accent pushes me further towards the edge, making me let out a small moan. His hands travel all over my soft skin, purposefully missing the most sensitive areas, the places he knows I like his hands the best. 

 

“Seems like I have to teach you a lesson in patience, huh?” 

One of his strong hands finds its way to my covered mound. Through my now-wet panties, he presses his fingers over my clit, rubbing it tantalizingly slowly. My head rolls back against his shoulder and I moan in his ear, answering his question with a slight nod.

Clicking his tongue at me in disapproval, he pushes me against the wall, facing forward. I splay my hands against the wall as he grabs me by the hips, bringing them out a little bit. 

“Arch your fucking back, and make that ass look pretty for me,” he growls as he runs his hand slowly down the length of my back. 

 

I oblige, sticking my backside out for him, wiggling my hips at him to egg him on. With a dark chuckle, he strikes my left cheek hard, making me jump forward and yelp. 

“When I ask you something, I expect the proper verbal response. Do you understand?” He ends his sentence with another firm strike on my right cheek. 

I moan loudly as I lick my lips. “Yes, Sir. I understand.” 

 

He grins and gives my backside a firm squeeze before lashing it with series of hard and loud strikes, making my skin pink and warm. With each spank, I feel myself moisten more. I bite my lip hard, mentally begging him to fuck me right then and there against the wall. 

He wraps my hair around his wrist before grabbing a handful at my scalp and standing me upright. His head rests on my shoulder, his chin softly digging into me.

“Like I said,” he rumbles in my ear, “You’ve been very, very bad.” 

His free hand travels back down to my mound. This time, he slips his hand into my panties. I gasp as he ran his thick fingers over my sensitive skin. 

“And I’m going to teach you that patience is most definitely a virtue.” 

He begins to rub my sensitive clit, and his touch makes me breathless. I throw my head back against his shoulder, and I moan loudly into his ear. My legs part slightly to grant him even more access. I feel his other hand lay on top of my belly, and I grin. 

“Mmmm,” he groans, “I want nothing more than to just fuck you where we stand,” he says with a growl. 

Without looking at his face, I know he’s biting his lip, and the image alone nearly sends me over the edge. His rubbing picks up speed, and he brings me perilously close to my tipping point. 

“However,” he continues, “What is the point in giving you what you want, without punishing you for being bad? You would learn nothing, pet.” 

As I squirm against him, trying to keep my orgasm at bay, he chuckles and slips his hand out of my panties, leaving me flushed and rubber legged. He backs away from me, placing his hands behind his back. 

“Face me,” he demands. His voice is dark and almost feral, and his eyes that were once so bright now match the state of his voice.  
He scans my body, and I felt the heat of his eyes wash over my skin. 

“You are so beautiful,” he says as his eyes finally meet mine. 

I feel my face flush at his compliment. The fire in his eyes tells me he meant it when he said it, which makes me melt.

“Thank you, Sir,” I reply with a warm smile. He walks over to the bathtub and shuts the water off. 

“This is what I want you to do,” he says as he circles around me like a hawk circling the sky, seeking out its prey. “I want you to go back to the bedroom, put your collar on, and wait for me there, kneeling down beside our bed and your hands flat on your thighs.” 

He stands behind me once more, placing one of his hands around my neck, and squeezes lightly. He looks down at my panties and smirks.

“Oh, and one more thing,” he says as he releases his grip from my neck and squats behind me, caressing my reddened backside. “You won’t be needing these anymore.” He grabs my panties at their waistband and rips them off of my body. The forcefulness makes me gasp. He stands up, with the ripped panties in hand, and grabs my chin and motions me to open my mouth. He then places the ripped panties on my teeth and motions me to close my mouth once more.

“I also want to see these still between your teeth when I get back. Understood?” 

I nod and immediately realize the mistake in that. He spanks me hard on my now bare backside, and clicks his tongue at me once more. 

“What was that, pet?” he asks darkly. 

“Yes, Sir. I understand,” I say through my teeth. 

“Good girl. Now scoot. I will be with you shortly.” He taps my backside, motioning me to exit the bathroom. I saunter out the door, making sure to sway my hips to tease him as I walk to our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I scurry excitedly away from the bathroom door as he closes it behind me, making sure I don’t let the torn fabric that once was my panties fall out of my mouth. As I walk towards our bedroom door, I catch a strong smell of incense. I close my eyes as the enticing scent fills my nose. The smell washes over me and I can feel a rush of heat course through my body and settle expectantly in my cunt. 

I push the door open, and see that the room is lit only by the flickering light of candles, which he had spread throughout the room. I scan the room for my collar and I see that he moved it from the dresser, onto the edge of the bed. Along with my collar, I see The Chest has been opened and its contents displayed in front of it. 

I make my way over to The Chest and see all of my toys were laid out: A few of my vibrators, my butt plug, and my Hitachi massager. I look at the massager and run my fingers over it, feeling shivers course down my spine. I pick up my collar, wrap the cool leather around my neck and fasten it. Wearing the collar always brought a smile to my face. I knew I was in for a treat, and the anticipation was driving me crazy. I walk back over to the countertop and grab a hair tie. He liked me having my hair in a ponytail, as it made it easier to manipulate and control me. I close my eyes as I pull the hair tie tight against my scalp and bite my lip at the thought.

I finish adjusting my collar and take my place on the floor by the bed. I kneel and place my hands flat on top of my thighs, and made sure my torn panties are still between my teeth. As I wait, visions of the evening’s upcoming events started to creep up in my mind. 

I shift expectantly, straining my ears to catch any sound of his approach. I can hear him rustling around in the bathroom, singing to himself. I smile inwardly at the sound of his voice as I try to pick out the tune. Unfamiliar, I realize, so most likely something new they'd been working on today. The singing grows clearer, and I can make out the words, well, I realize, the nonsense words. He does this when he's trying to work out his parts in the song, to help commit it to memory. From the sound of the singing, he's in the hallway now. I can feel my heart begin to race, my face reddens. I straighten my back and check my positioning, toes pointed and hands just so. I take a deep breath and wait for the door to open. I wait. And wait. 

Brow furrowing, I realize that he has, in fact, not made his way to the bedroom at all, but he's gone in the total opposite direction. The singing is now definitely coming from the kitchen. I slouch and huff to myself as I hear the fridge door open, and the sounds of rummaging. Drawers open and bang shut. 

I curse under my breath as I hear him flop into the recliner and pop out the footrest. If he gets too comfy in that goddamn recliner, I think to myself, I'm likely to be here all night. On the floor. By myself. His singing stops as I hear a beer can snapping open. My legs are getting uncomfortable by now, and rolling my eyes, I shift my butt off my legs and onto the floor. I take the panties out of my mouth, huffing as I place them next to me. I straighten out my legs and wiggle my toes contentedly. 

After a few long moments, I hear the recliner fold loudly back into position. I quickly get back on my knees and check my posture, composing myself as I hear him start to sing to himself again. I look around, and see that my ripped underwear weren’t between my teeth, like they’re supposed to be. I gasp as I pick them up before placing the fabric between my teeth and bite down. 

I hear him stand up and groan as he takes a long stretch. My heart begins to race once again, as I hear his footsteps echo throughout the hallway. I hear him sing a line from one of his songs that I'm familiar with:

“I am the one who preys on weak…”

That line sets a fire in the pit of my belly. I am his prey, and I am most definitely weak to all his considerable charms. His singing continues, getting louder and louder as I hear him approach the bedroom door. At this point, I’m ready to jump out of my skin from the anticipation. He opens the bedroom door and I see him standing in the doorway, in my favorite outfit. This outfit let me know that he meant business. My favorite kind of business. 

He is wearing an all black suit, with silver buttons running down from his high collar to the sash that hug his waist. My eyes travel from his sash, up to his hauntingly beautiful silver mask that resembles the head of a gargoyle. All that can be seen of his face is his eyes, that are dark with lust. 

I'm lost in his stare. I feel the heat radiating from his eyes, pouring over my body. My face is flushed, and I bite my lip, feeling a growing heat pulsing between my legs. 

“Face forward and look at the ground,” he demands, his voice is muffled through his mask. I quickly follow my orders, eager to please him with my obedience.

I hear a small chuckle as he slowly walks towards me. His singing continues, as he rests his hand on the top of my head, suppressing a shiver as he lets his fingertips slide smoothly through my ponytail. I watch as his feet pace back and forth in front of me, before stopping to stand directly ahead of me. I badly want to disobey orders and look up at him, to see him staring down at me, but I wouldn’t dare. He then squats in front of me, taking me by the chin and tipping my head up. 

“..And I am the son who comes into the daughters of men…,” he sings teasingly. He runs his thumb across my lips as he regards me coolly. “That's what you'd like, now isn't it, pet? There's plenty of time for that yet. You have lessons to learn,” he said as he knots his fingers in my ponytail and tugs my head back farther, “ Lessons in patience.” 

He brings my head down, leveling my eyes with his. With a chuckle, he grabs the torn underwear and pulls them out of my mouth, tossing them across the room. His eyes search my face for a moment before tipping his mask up enough to expose his lips. He leans forward and plants a rough and passionate kiss on my lips, leaving me breathless. I lean into him, returning the kiss eagerly. I open my mouth to allow him into my body, our tongues curling hotly around one another. I want to take him by the shirt and pull him down on top of me, to wrap my legs around him and show him how good I could be, how quickly I could learn. I give a quiet whine, clenching my fists tightly and pressing them into my thighs; this was not to be. He takes my lower lip between his teeth and tugs at it. As he releases me from his grip, I feel myself getting wetter. He knows everything that sets my body alight, every secret shared, and he’s toying with me. I had to use every ounce of my willpower not to jump up and tackle him. I take a deep breath and try to compose myself again. 

He adjusts his mask as he stands back up. My eyes travel greedily along the length of his body, before reaching his eyes, which were staring back down at me. He steps backward and places his hands behind his back. He begins to pace slowly back and forth in front of me again. “I shouldn’t have to ask this, seeing as we have played long enough for you to remember,” he finally says, looking straight ahead as he continues to pace. “But, do you remember our ‘word’?” He stops and looks down at me, piercing me again with his eyes. I clear my throat and finally say, “Yes sir. Our word is ‘Belial’.” 

“Hm,” he chuckles, bringing his hands from behind him to dust himself off. “Good girl. Now you are to use that word if, and only if, anything gets too intense for you.” He bends down towards me, and cradles my face in his hands. I close my eyes and nuzzle against his touch. “I will immediately stop the scene and that'll be the end of it.” I hear the soft tone of concern in his voice. Our scenes can get extremely intense, but he always begins and ends our play making sure I'm 100% okay, which was very reassuring. 

“Now,” he stands up straight once more. “There are going to be two changes in the routine.” I look up at him and tilt my head to the side. A change? “Instead of addressing me as ‘Sir’, I would like you to end all your sentences with ‘My Ghoul’. Understood?” 

I look up at him with a half grin. “Yes, My Ghoul.” His eyes squint a bit, showing me he is smiling underneath his mask. 

“So, today, while you were being a little fucking tease sending me pictures of that sexy body of yours while I was at practice, I got an idea that excited me, and might excite you as well.” He walks away and my eyes follow him. My curiosity is definitely piqued. “Eyes on the ground,” he demands again, his voice more firm than last time. “Don't you dare make me say it again.”  
My face flushes and I quickly follow orders, afraid of what'll happen if I disobey. To my left, I hear a series of zips and shuffling of papers, leading me to believe he is going through his bag. After the rummaging, I hear footsteps approach me once more. I watch as his immaculately polished dress shoes step into my field of view, and I wonder what he has been looking for. 

“Look up,” he sternly says, and I obey. My eyes immediately focus on a small jeweled box he holds in his hands, with a symbol on it; an inverted cross with a capital letter “G” straight through it. He opens it to reveal a beautiful lace mask, with small jewels scattered over it. The mask was of a sort that one would wear to a masquerade ball, only covering the top portion of the face. 

“Now, I picked this beauty up just for you. Just for us to play with.” He squats down and places the mask over my eyes. He lets out a breathy chuckle. “Now you get your very own mask to wear while we play.”

I grin as I graciously bow my head “Thank you, My Ghoul.” 

“You, however, owe me. I cannot give you this mask until you have learned your lesson in patience.” He walks towards me, his eyes dark and menacing as he towers over me. He grabs my ponytail and levels my eyes at his bulge. “You see, this hasn't gone away since this afternoon when you decided it'd be a good idea to tease your Ghoul.” He leans his body closer to me, pushing his crotch closer to my face. “We are going to use this time to get what I want, and maybe you'll get yours at the end.” He finishes his sentence by completely pushing his groin into my face, swaying his hips from side to side, rubbing his covered erection across my face. I let out muffled moans against him, trying my best not to reach up and touch him. He finally pulls away and lets out a menacing laugh behind his mask. “Mmm, I bet you want this, don't you, pet.” He grabs and squeezes himself through his pants. I watch, almost salivating at the sight of his erection, imagining it filling the various entrances I want it to be in. 

He lets go of my hair and undoes the fly in his pants, before holding his hands behind his back. “Well?” He nods his head towards me. “What are you waiting for? Take it out.” His voice is raspy with lust. I could already picture him biting his lower lip, and the thought of it drove me insane. I reach up to his now open zipper. I work my hand into the opening, and immediately touch flesh. My face flushes at the realization that he went commando just for this occasion. 

I wrapped my fingers around his cock, and decided to stroke him a little bit. I look up at him, and a mischievous grin spreads across my face. He lets out a small moan and a few pants before shaking his head and snapping out of his trance. “I didn't say play with it, I said take it out. Do not defy me again,” he said as he grabs my hair at the scalp. I lick my lips and finally pull his hard and leaking cock out from its fabric confines. I look down at it and marvel. Soon that'll be inside me. I lick my lips at the thought. Soon, but not soon enough for my liking. He pushes my hand away from his erection and grabs himself, stroking slowly and softly just inches from my face.  
“Stick your fucking tongue out,” he demands as he grabs my chin, forcing my mouth open. I stick my tongue out a little, and look up at him. “All the way. Don't fuck with me, pet.” I grin and stick my tongue out as far as I can. He takes the tip of my tongue between his forefinger and his thumb, and forces his thick length into my ready mouth and down my throat. I felt his pelvis touching my top lip, making me realize he's shoved himself fully into my mouth. I look up at his hungry eyes, trying to keep still and not gag. 

I watch as his head lolls back and as an animalistic growl emerges from behind his mask. He lets go of my tongue and places both his hands behind my head, pulling me down onto him even further. “Oh, fuck, that's good,” he says through his teeth. I blink away reflexive tears from my eyes and kept my gaze on him. “I love this mouth so much.” He holds my head in place and begins to pump himself in and out of my salivating mouth. I moan onto his cock, sending vibrations onto it, making him groan and grunt louder. 

He grabs my hair at the scalp once more and pulls my head back, releasing himself from my mouth. I feel a stream of spit leak out from my mouth, and drop onto my breasts. I look up at him, and see him breathing heavily, watching as his chest rises and falls rhythmically. My eyes trail back down to his throbbing member, which is now glistening and dripping with my saliva. His hand still wrapped around himself, stroking slowly and teasingly. 

“Stand up and place your hands behind your back,” he demands of me, his hand still grabbing at my hair. He uses his grip to guide me to my feet. I watch him intently, waiting for his next command. He walks behind me, towards the bed, and I keep my eyes forward, avoiding any punishment from My Ghoul. 

“Get on the bed, and kneel. Keep your legs spread.”

I turn towards him, and begin to follow my orders. “Yes, My Ghoul.” I respond as I bend over the bed and begin to crawl slowly onto it, making sure I properly present my round backside to him, swaying my hips a bit. 

Suddenly, I feel a sharp smack on the left cheek of my backside. “Mmm, you are just begging me to fuck you, huh?” he muses, caressing the spot where he spanked me. I giggle and continue crawling on the bed.

I kneel on the bed, and spread my legs a little, just as he asked. I watch as he walks behind me. I feel something wrapping around my wrists. “I’m going to tie you up to keep you from touching.” He finishes my ties and walks back around in front of me. 

I watch as he runs his hands over all the toys from The Chest, deciding which one is best to use. “Hm, decisions, decisions.” I bite my lip thinking of all the possibilities, wondering how he was going to tease me even further. My eyes widen when I see that he has stopped at the Hitachi. Oh no, I thought. 

“Hm,” he chuckles, grabbing the Hitachi in his hands. “This will be fun.” He turns away for a moment to plug in the massager. He walks back in front of me and clicks the device on. The soft sound of vibrations coming from it set me on edge. “Now, I’m going to place this underneath you, and i want you to sit on it,” he says as lays it down below me. I begin to sweat with anticipation. I wonder if he’ll let me finish, or if he’s going to be a vindictive bastard, and deny me my orgasm. 

I can feel the powerful vibrations through my legs as I slowly lower myself onto the massager. Looking down, I position myself carefully as I gingerly allow the massager to touch me. In my prolonged state of arousal, even the lightest touch of the massager was enough to make me utter a sharp gasp. I roll my hips and let it ghost softly along my outer lips. Moving carefully, I roll my head back as I feel the blood rush hotly to my cunt which begins to throb. Closing my eyes I continue to move against it, biting my lip and groaning. 

I feel a sudden slap land against my ass, and my eyes pop open. “Look at me, don't you dare close your eyes, pet. I want to see the lust in your eyes, I want to see it in you when you're ready to come.” He steps closer to the bed, standing just inches away from me now. “And when you're ready, you had best remember to ask me for permission and pray to whatever gods are listening that I grant it. Understand, pet?”

“Yes, My Ghoul.”

“And another thing,” he continues, “I told you to sit on that fucking massager, not hover over it.” Strong hands grab both thighs and force me down, my weight bearing fully on the damnable device. I'm suddenly breathless, mouth agape at the immense wave of sensation coming from my cunt. Still gripping a thigh with one hand, he chuckles at my reaction as he runs a finger through the spit that was slowly trickling down my left breast. 

“There's that mouth again,” he muses. His eyes burn as he trails his finger from the spit on my chest slowly upwards, over collarbones, throat, chin and lip. He traces my lower lip, and all I can think about is his cock in my mouth just moments before. I gather my courage and flick the end of his finger with my tongue. 

His eyes bore into my soul as he watches me intently. “Hm, you're taking to long. This is beginning to bore me.” He runs his hands down my body and to the massager. He clicks the switch up to the highest intensity, making me shriek. He laughs darkly. “Mmm, I live for those screams, pet,” he says. 

He leans in close to my writhing body as he reaches behind me and undoes the ties, freeing my arms once more. “Lay back.” He pushes me back onto the bed, and grabs my thighs, forcing me to spread them far apart. I knot my hands in the bed sheets as I watch his eyes take in my cunt, spread for him and ready to play. He picks up the massager and lays it on top of my wet cunt, making me let out a yelp. “I wanna see how long this takes now.” He runs his hands greedily over my full figured body, before reaching up to one of my breasts and squeezing tightly.  
I moan loudly, my hips rolling against the massager, my eyes deeply lost in his. I chew so hard on my lower lip, I'm afraid it might bleed. I feel an intense heat rush through my body, and I feel like I’m going to explode, like my heart is coming apart at the seams.

“My Ghoul, may I please cum? Please?” I beg him, my hands and legs shaking from the buildup.

“No,” he growls, “Not yet. I want to see you suffer a little more.” He breaks our gaze and looks down at my trembling legs. He chuckles appreciatively as his hand travels down to my thigh, kneading it softly. 

He turns back to me and continues sternly. “This is what happens with you decide to be a fucking tease to Your Ghoul, pet.” He begins to rub the massager faster on my cunt, the vibrations mainly hitting my now sensitive clit. He looks back up at me and leans in close to my face. “Are you close, my pet?” His voice was dark with lust, much like his eyes right now. 

“Yes, My Ghoul. I am so close,” I whine, crying out with the intensity of my almost painful need to cum. My voice trembling with peaked arousal, I just want release, and he's the only one who could give it to me, the only one I want it from. 

“Beg me to cum,” he demands. “Scream it out, I want the Gods above and the One below to hear how badly you need this release.” His voice is intense, and his eyes hungry with lust. I throw my head back, my mouth agape. 

“Please, My Ghoul! Please, I beg you! I need to cum, I can't hold it in any longer. I beg you!” I screamed, just waiting to burst. 

He growls and tosses the massager aside, before tipping his mask up a bit and sliding his fingers into his mouth. He climbs on top of the bed, beside me, and slips his long fingers inside me, his other hand resting on my pelvis. I gasp loudly as his fingers penetrate me, my head is thrown back and my eyes close. His fingers hook upwards onto my sweet spot, as he begins to pump in and out of me. My hands clutch at the sheets up the bed, and I couldn't help but to scream once more. 

“Cum for me, my dirty little pet. Soak my hand in your juices so I can feed it to you,” he growls as he continues to work his fingers inside me. I arch my back and bear down hard on his fingers, driving me closer to my end with every thrust. Finally, I feel a warm wave crash over me. My vision gets fuzzy, and I hold onto the bed tighter, afraid I'll float away on this euphoric tide that is my orgasm. All the tension, all the frustration that had lead to this moment, and I just finally let go. 

“AHHH!! Thank you, My Ghoul!” I scream and I cover his hand, and the bed in my juices. 

I feel him slowly slip his fingers from out of my sensitive cunt. “Mmm, it seems as if you've made a big mess, pet.” He lays himself down next to me, as I am coming down from my high. He tips his mask up a little bit, and slips his wet fingers inside his own mouth. “Mmm, just as sweet as ever.” He withdraws his fingers from underneath the mask and slips them into my mouth.

He leans in close to my ear and whispers, “Don't you dare think this is anywhere near over. I still have to put my cock inside you.” 

I suck my juices off of his fingers, staring at him intently. I can feel my face flushing again at the thought. He takes his fingers out of my mouth, chuckling. He gets up from his spot on the bed and begins walking towards the dresser. 

“Okay, my pet,” he says as he retrieves the box with the mask in it. He takes it out of the box and dangles it before my face. Candlelight glitters beautifully across its delicate jewels. 

“It's time.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Crawl to me,” he says, kneeling on the ottoman that stands at the foot of our bed. He holds my new mask in one hand, and beckons me with the other. As I begin to get on all fours, he stops me with his raspy and sexually frustrated voice. “Slowly,” his voice dragging, setting an example of what he wants from me. “Make sure you arch that back.” 

I look deeply into his burning eyes as I slowly and seductively begin to crawl towards my Ghoul. I watch as his eyes scan my body, before fixing themselves onto my breasts. As I crawl, I'm imagining him licking his lips behind his mask, biting the lower one as his tongue retracts back into his mouth. I reach the end of the bed and kneel before him.

“You've been behaving very well, pet,” he says, his free hand stroking the top of my head. He smooths his had down the back of my head, reaching my ponytail, and releasing my hair from the tie. He runs his fingers through my now loose hair, letting it drape over my back and my chest. I close my eyes at his touch, letting out a small sigh. “And to reward you for your good behavior, I'm going to have you wear your new mask.” 

He leans in a little, stretching the elastic band of the mask enough to allow my head to slip through. I close my eyes once more as he adjusts the mask to align my eyes with the eyeholes. Despite the intricacy of the mask, it feels very comfortable over my face, and I barely notice that it's there. 

“Look at me,” he says as he finishes adjusting the mask. I open my eyes and look up at him, biting my lower lip as our eyes lock. He groans softly, muttering a swear word in his native tongue, making my body cover itself in goose bumps. “Fuck,” he barely whispers. “You look so fucking good in that mask.” 

He reaches for my hand and motions me to stand beside him. He gets up from the ottoman and stands in front of me. As he looks me up and down, his hand still in mine, I can feel him slightly tremble. It's very, very slight, but I could feel it. 

“Undress me,” he finally says as he lets go of my hand. 

“Yes, My Ghoul,” I respond, slowly walking towards him. 

I reach my hands up to his broad chest, feeling as it heavily rises and falls. I hold his gaze, unblinking, as my fingers slowly undo the silver buttons of his suit. As his suit slowly begins to open and reveal his warm, pale skin, his breathing gets deeper, as a few muffled sighs come from behind his mask. With the top portion of his suit fully open, I break eye contact to lean into his exposed skin, savoring the scent of his body and planting a gentle kiss on his collarbone. 

He sharply inhales, and throws his head back slightly. “Don't try to tease me. Just get my clothes off, pet,” he says as he grabs my hair at the scalp, pulling me away to stand up straight once again. 

I grin mischievously, before pushing the fabric off his shoulders, letting it fall away to pool at his feet. I scan his bare torso, my eyes covering every inch of it as I begin to run my hands over his soft skin. I can feel the warmth radiating off his body, almost too hot to touch. My hands trail their way down to his waist. I let my fingers run over the top part of his thighs, grazing his growing bulge, forcing a sigh from his mouth. I finally take his hand and lead him to sit back down on the ottoman again. 

I lower myself to kneel between his splayed legs, my hands caressing his inner thighs. “May I speak freely, My Ghoul?” I say, looking up at him, my hands kneading his thighs. 

He lets out a small groan, tilting his head to the side. “What is it, my pet?” 

I begin to undo his pants, slowly, tortuously popping the button on his pants, and pulling down his zipper. “Am I making you nervous, My Ghoul?” I ask as I bite my lip, realizing I may have overstepped my boundaries. 

Suddenly, I feel his hand firmly grab my face, forcing me to look up at him. “Heh, you have some nerve.” 

He lets go of my face and pushes me back, standing himself up. He towers over me, and I look up into his menacing eyes. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, sliding them off and allowing his throbbing length spring free in front of my face. I gasp in anticipation and smile up at him as he grabs my hair at the scalp and tilts my head back.

“Get up,” he demands of me as he pulls me to my feet by my hair. He pries his shoes off and steps out of his pants, kicking them behind him before walking me to the side of the bed and throwing me onto it. I fall backwards, and I have the biggest grin on my face. I know I'm making him nervous, and I'm slowly gaining control. 

I decide to toy with him even more, as I reach my hand down to my dripping cunt, spread my legs, and begin to rub my clit. My eyes are locked on his, and his on mine. I watch as his chest rises and falls with every deep breath. I softly moan his name, tilting my head back. 

 

“F...fuck, I can't take this anymore,” he groans as he walks towards me. He swats my hand away from my clit and grasps me by the hips. I let out a squeal as he drags my body towards the edge of the bed, giggling uncontrollably. He grabs my thighs and spreads them, exposing my wet folds to him. He sighs heavily, moaning softly as he runs his hard length along my cunt. 

“Looks like you're just as ready as I am,” he chuckles as he tilts his mask up a little, exposing his lips. I watch as he licks his hand, and runs it along his cock. He looks down at my cunt, and I see a small crooked grin. He chuckles softly before leaning in and spitting on my already wet cunt. I moan softly, and bite my lip. 

Before I realize what's happening, he begins to push himself into my aching entrance. He growls and swears loudly in his native language as he grabs my hips and digs his nails into my skin. He leans back to give himself an unobstructed view of my cunt as he slowly pushes into me, gradually working himself deeper and deeper inside. He watches himself fucking me, muttering incomprehensibly between indrawn breaths. He shifts his grip to my thighs, holding them apart so he can fully enjoy the sight he has spread out before himself. He moves slowly, deliberately. I can tell he's fighting himself, trying to maintain control physically, but also fighting to control his will. The sweat beads on his chest and his grip on my legs is uncertain, shaky. With a grunt he buries himself completely, grabbing my hips once again and pinning me in place. I gasp and grab his wrists as he throws back his head with a growl. He pulls out almost completely and the slams into me again with a grunt. I make a sound halfway between a giggle and a squeal as he thrusts home again, balls slapping loudly against my ass. 

“Is this what you fucking wanted,” he growls as he thrusts into me again, “huh, pet? You wanted me to,” again he drives deeply into me and I dug my nails into his wrists, “fuck your tight, wet cunt for you?” He shakes my hands away and leans in over me, his eyes glassy,his breath ragged. 

“Yes, my Ghoul, that's what I want,” I pant, “I want to feel you all around me, I want you to fuck me ragged, to fucking fill me up.” 

I wrap my legs around him, heels digging into his ass. He lowers himself down on top of me, resting on one elbow. With his free arm, he pushes one of mine up over my head. Grabbing my other wrist, he slides my hand under his mask. 

He inhales deeply. “I can smell your cunt on your fingers, pet.” He begins to move against me once more, his body pressed tightly against me, pushing me into the bed. “I fucking love to watch you touch yourself,” he says as his eyes slide closed momentarily. “But I know my cock can reach places even your pretty little hands can't.” 

He lets go of my hand to cup my breast as it bounces in time with his thrusts. I bite my lip as his mouth opens, letting out a guttural grunt. Taking my chance, I slip a finger into his mouth. Our eyes lock as he wraps his lips around my digit. I bite my lower lip as he sucks hungrily on my finger. I push my middle finger against his lips and he welcomes it into his mouth, his tongue eagerly caressing my fingers.

Emboldened, I ask: “My ghoul loves my smell, but does he like my taste, I wonder?” He tries to speak, but I refuse to remove my fingers at first. He grabs my wrist and bites my fingers, causing me to squeal in surprise. I pull my hand away and slap him firmly on the ass. We lock eyes, the battle of wills beginning to unfold between us. 

I clamp down tightly against his cock, causing him to hiss my name. Grinning, I taunt him. “My Ghoul is usually so full of sass.” I yelp as he pushes up his mask to sink his teeth into my neck. I grab his ass with both hands as he continues to pound against me mercilessly. Fighting the urge to surrender to my body’s growing need for release, I slap his ass as hard as I can.

With a roar, he grabs me by the throat and lowers his face to mine. A smirk crosses my face as the blood pounds in my ears. “...but now he can't answer a simple question.” The edges of my vision begin to sparkle. “Do you love,” I cough, straining against his hands, “my taste?” 

“How dare you fucking speak to me like that, pet?” His hands tightened momentarily. 

I let my hands flop to the bed, offering him no resistance, trusting him completely. I smiled up at him sweetly. “Answer me, My Ghoul,” I taunted, “Tell me.” 

I can see the frustration building in his eyes. His chest heaves as he looks away for a moment. When he looks back at me, his eyes are dark with lust and rage. I laugh, partly out of nervousness at seeing his eyes so clouded, partly at his inability to keep up with my verbal sparring. 

Something in him snaps at my laughter. “Tell you?” he snarls, “I'll do better than that.” 

He pulls out of me, making me gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He climbs up on the bed beside me and hooks his arm under one of my knees, pulling me around to lay lengthwise on the bed. He continues to push me up until I lay, partially sitting, against the pillows. He crawls up between my legs and leans in over me, hand on his glistening cock.

“I'll fucking show you,” he snarls as he tears the mask away from his face and flings it to the floor. My heart flips in my chest as he trains his eyes on mine. His black balaclava frames the fair skin of his face. His bright and haunting eyes are encircled with black paint, smudged with sweat. “Maybe then you'll sing sweetly for me, pet,” he smirks. 

I rise up on my elbow, my face in his. I smile as I run my hand over the smooth cloth of his balaclava, and I pull his mouth to mine. He makes a needy moan as I kiss him, darting in quickly and pulling away. He moves to kiss me again, but I knot my fist in his balaclava, tear it off and fling it carelessly aside. 

With a grunt, he crashes into me and we fall back against the pillows. His mouth finds mine once more, and I gasp as he bites my lower lip, pulling. My lip pops free from his teeth and throbs as his hungry mouth crushes mine. I lace my fingers through his hair, wildly disheveled from the balaclava. He purrs against my mouth as my nails find his scalp. His tongue is probing, pushing against my lips. 

I knot my hand in his hair and jerk his head back. His look of shock is quickly replaced by a scowl. “Don't you have something else to do with that tongue, My Ghoul?” I inquire sweetly.

I feel his fingers twist into my collar, “What is this?” he growls, but I refuse to acknowledge him. Our eyes lock and we stare intently at one another, neither of us willing to give in, to submit. 

I grab a second handful of his hair and begin to push him down. I can feel him resisting me, frustration building as he tries to push back. “Stop fighting, My Ghoul, or else I'll be forced to do something drastic,” I say with a wink. 

His eyes squint at me, raising one of his eyebrows. He growls as he tries to break free of my grip. “You better watch your fucking tone with me,” he pants, raising his hand and smacking my thigh hard. I shrug, bringing him back up to my face, and plant a rough kiss on his lips. 

As our tongues wrestle for dominance, I flip him onto his back, straddling his waist. I break our kiss and lean into his ear. “You made me do this, My Ghoul,” I whisper before I climb off of him. 

He watches me intently, with a quizzical look on his face. I crawl towards his head, and I turn my backside towards him. “W-What do you think you're doing, pet?” he stutters, his hand caressing my ass. I ignore his question as I straddle his face, my wet cunt inches away from his mouth. 

“Use your tongue on me, My Ghoul,” I moan, my nails lightly scratching his pale torso. I watch his skin turn pink, showing the trail left by my nails. 

He lets out a defeated growl as he grabs my thighs and pulls me down onto his waiting mouth. I squeal and giggle as his tongue furiously laps up the juices off of my cunt. One of his hands reaches up to my ass, and smacks it. 

“Is this what you wanted, pet?” his voice is muffled against my folds. His tongue darts back and forth against my swollen clit, making me moan and grind against his mouth. 

“Mmm yes, My Ghoul. Thank you.”

I reach out to grab his twitching cock. I stroke him hard and fast, watching as a bit of pre cum leaks from him. He presses his lips against my clit, before sucking lightly on it. His moans sends vibrations against it, causing me to growl and grind harder against him. The more his mouth pleases me, the more my hand pleases him. It’s a battle for dominance, and I am determined to win. 

I lean forward and slip his entire cock into my mouth, my lips touching the base, and the head of his length resting at the back of my throat. He breaks his hold on my cunt and throws his head back, letting out a loud groan, his nails digging into the skin of my thighs. “Oh FUCK!” he yells as my wet mouth begins to move up and down on the shaft of his cock, my tongue swirling around him. 

His breathing becomes ragged, and he begins to slowly submit to me. “P-please don't stop,” he begs, his voice a raspy whisper. 

I wiggle my hips at him, motioning for him to continue pleasing me. He lifts his head and pushes his tongue into my entrance, wiggling it inside me. I moan against him, my nails dragging across his thighs as my hands work back up to his cock. My head continues to bob up and down on his length as my hand joins in and assists my mouth, making My Ghoul grunt against me. 

I feel him break free from my cunt, panting and whimpering. “Please, my sweet,” he begs, finally breaking character completely. “I want you to climb onto my cock and fuck me.” 

I release him from my mouth, making a loud pop as I let go. I giggle as I continue to stroke him, my tongue giving the head of his cock one last little flick. “Is that so?” I ask, before giving his cock one more kiss. 

I climb off of his face, and turn towards him. I lean into his face and kiss him hard and passionately, tasting myself off his lips. As we kiss, my hand finds its way up to his hair, pulling it at the scalp. “Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to sit on your cock,” I say through my teeth, grinning menacingly. 

His eyes have become gentler in his surrender, but are still dark with lust. I can see a twinkle of defiance left in them, daring, promising. 

I squint my eyes at him as I lower my hips onto his, and begin to grind my wet folds against his aching cock, giving him a taste but not allowing him in. My movements are tantalizingly slow, and I watch as his head lolls back and his teeth grind together. He whimpers softly and grabs me at my hips, helping me gyrate against him. 

“Please, my love. I need to be inside you. Please. I can't take it anymore.” 

His begging is like music to my ears. I lick my lips and lift myself up a little, as I reach under me, and guide his cock into my entrance. I lower myself onto him, and we both throw our heads back and let out a long groan. His strong hands grip my hips and begin to guide my movements. 

I grab him by the wrists and pin them above his head. “No touching, pet.” I grin mischievously, as I begin to bounce hard on him. 

He furrows his eyebrows and stares into my eyes as his breathing turns into panting. “Oh fuck, yes! Faster! Harder! More!” he demands through his clenched teeth, looking deeply into my eyes, each word said with a pant. 

He cries out softly as I lean back and stop moving. I look around and spot my torn panties at the edge of the bed. I pick them up and force them into his mouth. “You talk too much,” I chuckle as I began moving again. 

His eyes slide closed as he balls his fists up, clutching at the pillow to still his hands. He rolls his head and inhales deeply as I slide my hands up his chest. I’m rewarded with a sharp grunt as I pinch his nipples. I smile sweetly at him. “Good, pet. That's it,” I coo as I tighten around his cock, “Hush, now. Isn't this much better?” 

He rolls his head back and gazes longingly up at me once more with his dark-rimmed eyes as I grind against him. I run my fingers back down his belly, nails gently scratching through the trail of coarse hair. I smile crookedly as I reach up to cup my breasts. My eyes slide closed as I tease my fingers over my nipples, hardening them. 

I groan his name and gasp as I feel something against my mound, pushing in between us, seeking my clit. My eyes snap open to see his hand against me, thumb buried. 

I bite my lip as I swat his hand away. “No, no,” I say as I still my movements and lean over him, guiding his arms back up over his head. I barely allow my body to touch him, reveling in the feeling of his breathing, his warm body moving against me. “That's not how this works. You have to mind your manners, pet.” 

I see anger and frustration flash across his eyes as I raise my ass. We gasp in unison as his cock slips wetly out of me. I crawl up over him until I'm face to face, eye to charcoal-rimmed eye with him. 

Rutting my pelvis slowly against his belly, I crane my head around and press my lips to his ear. “Is this what you want, my Ghoul?” I rake my fingers through his sweaty hair and tug his head back, exposing his throat to my lips. He groans against the panties in his mouth as he bucks his hips in answer to my question. 

I sit up straight, straddling his hips. Delicately, I grasp the spit-soaked panties and start to pull them from his mouth. Smiling sweetly at him, I stop. “I want to hear it though, I want to hear you ask for it, and promise me,” I pulled the panties out the rest of the way. I hooked my fingers into his mouth, gently holding him by the jaw, “promise, no more touching. And don't you fucking dare come unless I say so.” He blinks at me, a small stream of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

Sweetly, he whispers “Yes, my Ghoulette. I promise.” 

I giggle at my new name as I sit upright and undo the collar from my neck. Leaning over him, my breasts hovering over his face, inches away from him, I grab his hands and bring them up to the headboard. I fasten his wrists to one of the bars of the headboard with my collar. “Just to be sure you don't touch anymore.” I watch as he struggles against the collar and I giggle. 

I sit up once more as I place my palms flat against his chest, and begin slipping him in and out of me. I squeeze my walls around his cock, watching him roll his eyes to the back of his head, and growl animalistically. I feel his hips buck up against mine and I let out a sharp grunt of pleasure. My movements get faster and harder and I see by the look on his face that his end was coming very soon. 

“Please, may I cum? I can't hold it in much longer,” he whimpers, his hands gripping the bar of the headboard. “You feel so good,” he said, voice cracking, “please?” His eyes look up at me, mentally begging me to finish him. 

I place my hand firmly around his throat and squeeze. “Beg harder. I want to hear you scream to whatever God would hear you,” I say teasingly, mocking his words from earlier. 

I bounce harder against him, moaning loudly and using his neck and chest as my leverage. I tighten around his hard cock again, and I felt him twitch inside me. I squeeze my hand a bit harder around his neck. 

“No. Beg. Don't you dare cum without begging me.” I slow my movements once more and begin to grind my hips hard against him, knowing that drives him absolutely insane. 

He throws his head back and yells in his native language. “Åh fan, jag ber er...fuck!! Please, please I beg you, please let me cum!” he screams, his cheeks red, and his face sweaty, aching for release. 

The sight of him squirming, and the sound of him begging me for release is enough to send me over the edge. I can feel myself start to come apart. 

“Yes pet, cum for me. Fill me up with your mess!” I scream as I grind harder against him, my hands releasing his throat. 

I see his hands shake, making the buckle of my collar hit against the metal of the headboard. I look down at him, grabbing his face and leveling his black rimmed eyes with mine. “Look at me as you finish.” I say roughly through my teeth. 

Finally, I hear him gasp and yell incoherently as he fills me up with his seed, triggering my long awaited, sweet release. I throw my head back and scream his name to the heavens, raking my nails against his torso. 

I collapse on top of him, and close my eyes. We are both sweaty, sticky and out of breath. After what seems like forever, I finally look up at him and smile, his hair damp with sweat, and stuck to his face. 

I lean up and plant a loving kiss on his lips. “Thank you, my love,” he says softly, smiling sweetly at me. 

I giggle. “It seems as if you're the one who needs a bit of aftercare.” 

He laughs and shrugs. “I guess I do.” 

I smile and begin to undo my collar from his wrists. “Come on, let's go take that bath.” 

 

Epilogue: Aftercare  
We're sitting at opposite ends of the tub which we’ve filled to the brim with deliciously warm water and bubble soap. I grab a washcloth and plunge it in the warm water, letting the soap seep into it. Our legs tangle as I lean forward and begin to lather his chest in the lavender scented soap. He hooks his legs over mine and I giggle as he pulls me in closer. He smiles and closes his eyes, letting out a sigh as the warm water runs down his chest. 

Purring in contentment, he lets me take his arm and place his hand on my shoulder. I chuckle to myself as I dip the washcloth in the water again and begin to run it across his broad shoulder and down his arm.

“What's so funny?” he asks, tickling my neck. “You look like the cat that ate the canary,” he teased gently.

“Well,” I grin crookedly as I pull his other arm up to rest on my shoulder, “I can see you learned a lesson from all that, my soapy little sub.” He looks at me with mock outrage, unable to keep from smirking. I scoop up a handful of bubbles and blow them playfully at him.

“And what, pray tell, was that?” he inquires, arching a brow at me as I let his arm go. He settles back against the tub. “Hmm?”

I scoot away from him and fish his leg out of the water, lifting it across me so both legs are on the same side. I wiggle around until I'm able to stretch out along his body. There's nowhere near enough leg room for either of us, so we tangle together again, twining our legs tightly.

“You, my sweet, seem to have a much better time when you leave things up to me.” He opens his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. “Seriously, babe. I've never seen you cum so hard. Admit it.” 

“Is that a request or and order?” he chuckles as he squeezes me tightly to his chest.

With an evil grin, I tug his hair as I grip his throat with the washcloth. “What do you think?”

“Belial! Belial!” he cries teasingly, throwing up his hands. 

I laugh and let him go. He pulls me up higher on his chest, water sloshing dangerously. A sheepish look crosses his face as his cheeks redden. “You're right though. You were fucking fantastic, I didn't realize how much I needed that.”

He tips my chin back and kisses me, soft and slow, my smart remark turning to ash and evaporating utterly under the gentle touch of his tongue on mine. I can still taste myself in his mouth. I bring a wet hand to his face as he breaks away from me. 

“Would my Ghoul like the sex and black paint washed off his face?” I ask coquettishly, batting my eyelashes.

He laughs heartily, kissing my forehead. “You may. Although, I do enjoy having you on my face, so to speak.”

“Really?” I retort as I carefully start wiping around his eyes, “you'd never know.” I playfully stick my tongue out at him. He leans in and quickly traps my tongue between his lips and chuckles. I smile and give him a quick peck on his lips, and finish wiping the black paint off his eyes. 

“Alright then,” I say as I wash the suds off his face. “All done!” He blinks a few times and smiles when his eyes catch mine. I turn around and lift the drain plug, watching as the soapy water slowly empties from the tub. He stands and climbs out of the tub, and grabs a soft towel that was warming up on the radiator. He throws it over his shoulder before reaching his hand towards me to help me stand.

“Come, my sweet,” he says softly. I grab his hand and stand. He opens the towel and invites me into it. “Let's go to bed.” He wraps the towel around me and cuddles.

I look up at his soft eyes once more. “May I have one more kiss before we go?”

He smiles and nods. “You may,” he whispers, before leaning in and planting a soft, loving kiss on my lips.


End file.
